


A Feeling Deeper than Hate

by CaptainBlood



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, FC Schalke 04, Football | Soccer, German National Team, Implied Relationships, Love/Hate, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBlood/pseuds/CaptainBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derbies sometimes <i>got the better</i>  of Mats Hummels and Benedikt Höwedes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feeling Deeper than Hate

Derbies sometimes _got the better_ of Mats Hummels and Benedikt Höwedes.

It was easy enough for the people in the stands and for people at home to make their own deductions about how they were treating one another, and that they were completely aware of. It's not like they enjoyed putting on a show for the crowds, but it wasn't like they could walk out on the pitch and be best friends either. There were certain things, precautions if you will, that they took in order to prevent certain situations from arousing. 

That was merely one of them.

It was common knowledge in Germany, and many parts of the world, that rival clubs Schalke 04 and Borussia Dortmund hated one another more than words could even begin to describe. Fans of either side would not even say _Dortmund_ or Gelsenkirchen, it was always _the city south of ____ or _the city north of ____. When words failed, actions replaced them. 

It was also common knowledge that the thousands of police that gathered on the day of the Revierderby were not just there for the sake of being there. They were often times needed and called upon, seeing as the fans of either club could not even stand the sight of one another. That being said, violence and high tempers were not entirely uncommon. 

Schalke and Dortmund shared one thing and one thing only and that was a feeling deeper than hate for the other. Nothing more, nothing less.

But that wasn't to say Mats hated Benedikt, even though he _probably should_ have. It was hard to feel any animosity towards the flaxen haired man, despite the fact he sported a royal blue jersey with a pearl white crest. Not to mention the arm band that he wore to every game, after all, he was the royal blue's captain. 

Mats on the other hand preferred the yellow jersey that clung tightly to his skin, the black markings that vaguely reminded him of tiger stripes ran over his ribs and the armband he wore with pride showed his dedication and devout love for the club he played for. Mats Hummels and Benedikt Höwedes were polar opposites but that didn't stop them from being friends to one another. 

The dark haired man first had a proper conversation with Benedikt whilst out on duty for their nation. The conversation started simply enough, Benedikt and Mats had not inherited the captaincy yet but that didn't change their feelings about the clubs they played for. 

Come to think of it, Mats wasn't sure why he started talking to Benedikt in the first place. Granted, their national team coach always made the boys get to know one another well enough to be able to work together, but that was not where the pair drew the line in the sand. They talked well after the team bonding sessions ended, and sometimes they stayed up for hours after everyone else had fallen asleep. Both sharing their dreams and goals for life after club football, which had sort of become a taboo topic for them. 

Mats realized how funny it sounded, considering they both were footballers, but a part of him knew it was a topic they would never agree on. They would speak of the national team and the common goal they shared but when it came to their clubs they would never mention them, let alone discuss plans and goals for the upcoming seasons. 

The Dortmund Captain didn't know when he started to grow fond of Benedikt, but in time the flaxen haired man had captivated a part of his heart. Benedikt didn't seem to mind, in fact, he would never allow a bad word to be said about Mats, either. It was a common understanding that brought them together, and despite the fact that many people hated how friendly they were to one another they never let it bother them. 

But that didn't mean they would act like best pals all of the time either. It was an unspoken rule that when they went back to their respective clubs that all friendliness ceased and work began anew. Words, chants, songs, _hate_ aside, Mats knew that while the entire Schalke section hated his guts, Benedikt did not. 

Sure they would put on a show, get in each others faces and even exchange a few pushes and shoves but what wouldn't be seen was the winks and smirks they shot each other when no one else was looking. It was an act and it always had been. They knew better, they knew their own fans would turn on them if they acted civilly towards one another and the fact that they know that played to their advantage. 

A careful rehearsed facade was all that it was. A dance they did that no one else could even begin to detect or pick up on. Mats and Benedikt knew they were good at it, they knew no one suspected a thing and that the emotions they portrayed we're feigned so perfectly that they appeared genuine. But they knew better than that and they always had.

Mats and Benedikt danced to another tune when they spent the summer in Brasil. It was countless months of hard work and determination but that didn't mean they didn't enjoy it. They spent nights talking to one another, despite being housed in separate places. They practiced together on the training pitch and relaxed with one another pool side on the days they had to themselves. 

They were moments that neither would ever forget. There were times when they let temptation envelop them and they'd get lost in one another. There were perfect memories of the times they would sneak off and find way to get closer to one another in ways neither would have initially imagined. 

Mats wasn't sure how long he had to keep the dance going, it had been that way for years and probably would be for many more. But what he took solace in as he walked past Benedikt on the pitch in order to thank his club's fans for coming, was the wink and the small hug they exchanged.

It wasn't like they meant a word that was said, it wasn't like they enjoyed pushing each other around. But in hindsight, the international break was just around the corner and Mats knew Benedikt couldn't wait for it either. After all, dancing to the same tune for so long required a little rekindling and Mats would be more than happy to change it up, if only for a week or so.


End file.
